Blue's night
by Coelectichi
Summary: Seto, Mokuba, Yuugi, his grandpa, Rebecca and her grandpa are at a blue's concert and diner Seto was given tickets for but things don't go as planned. I'm awful at summaries SetoXYuugi and implied MokubaXRebecca


Heva: Just a little oneshot I wrote this afternoon that I thought was good enough to put up. I'm sorry about the mistakes but I'm currently still under the influence of a really irritating cold/flu thing.

Coel: Also she's a bit hung over. Too much wine last night

Heva: Oh no she's back to leave comments.

Coel: Of course.

Heva: Anyway this story I came up with last night whilst at a blues brothers tribute concert with my parents. My dad was in charge of the speaker system and the lighting so I ended up dancing (after two glasses of wine) with my mum. It's not the best thing I've ever written but I hope you like it anyway.

Coel: Heather doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or she would have had Tea shot on sight. Was that ok?

Heva: Yeah fine. Why are you being nice?

Coel: Because

Heva: Ok I'm suspicious but on with the story, oh and thanks to all you lovely people who favourited driving lessons I know this is nowhere near that good but thanks )

* * *

Mokuba's point of view

I looked around the room to see if I could spot Seto anywhere. The music was starting to get on my nerves and it appeared that I'd been abandoned again, this time with Yuugi's grandpa, some strange archaeologist friend of his and an irritating girl called Rebecca who'd had a rant at me when I called her Becky earlier. Yuugi's laughing at that point hadn't helped until Rebecca rounded on him and had another screaming fit. That made me laugh and big brother had ended up hitting me gently on the back of the head to shut me up, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh as well.

We had been invited, well Seto had been invited and given five extra tickets, to this 'Blue's dinner and concert' evening thing. I'd hoped it wouldn't be like the usual dinner party occasions when Seto and Yuugi would disappear for an hour or so then come back with crooked jackets and on one memorable occasion without Yuugi's belt. It was best not to think about it, I had discovered on these occasions, and even worse to go looking for them. I shivered at the memory of catching them together in Seto's room a while back. I couldn't look either of them in the face for ages.

Rebecca looked as bored as I was and I considered asking her to a dance. A glance at the dance floor changed my mind as loads of couples danced to the booming music. I didn't want to dance in that lot of business men and their wives or secretaries. A glance at the clock made me feel worse.

7:10

We'd only arrived at five to seven and weren't due to eat until eight o clock. This was going to be one long night.

-------- --------

Seto and Yuugi – normal point of view

Seto pushed Yuugi into the broom closet; it was a practised routine by now. They would make their excuses to the people at their table, 'go get a bit of fresh air as Yuugi's got a headache' or 'I think I left my wallet in the car, Yuugi can you help me go find it?'

"Seto that was my foot," Yuugi hissed in the darkness as Seto took a step away from the door.

"Sorry, where's the light switch?"

"I don't know. My foot really hurts now, I hope your happy," Yuugi told him with annoyance as he sat on an upturned bucket whilst massaging his foot through his shoe. Seto continued feeling around for the light switch beside the door.

"Ah found it." The light flickered into life, illuminating Seto and Yuugi in its glow. Yuugi was looking highly irritated whilst putting as much show into massaging his foot as possible.

"Is it really that bad?" Seto asked whilst propping a mop in the way of the door handle. It was part of the routine and had prevented discovery a couple of times in the past so was now considered highly important.

"You trod on my foot, of course it hurts," Yuugi said with frustration. Seto knelt down and pulled off Yuugi's shoe before massaging his foot.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're really heavy, I think you've put on weight," Yuugi commented, a slight grin was returning to his voice, he could never keep up even fake annoyance for long with Seto.

"Well you would be the most likely person to know if I'd put on weight, spending so much time underneath me." Seto's grin had become more of a smirk by the end of the sentence which earned a gentle punch on the arm from Yuugi before their lips became locked.

-------- --------

The dinner table again - Mokuba's point of view

Rebecca looked so bored and I'd started counting the number of people still sitting down. It was decreasing steadily as the number of dancers increased. I finally sighed deeply and decided I might as well try and have a bit more fun. How bad could dancing with Rebecca be?

"Rebecca?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Do you want to dance? I mean we're both obviously bored sitting here so I thought we might as well." Why am I blushing? Oh well, she's not that bad I suppose may be I do like her a bit. She's blushing now as well.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with a grin. I'm smiling now as we join the crowd of dancers. She puts one hand on my shoulder and the other she entwines with mine. I glance at the other dancers hesitantly to see where I'm meant to put my other hand and very gently place it on her hip.

The dance is at a fairly fast pace and I soon begin to enjoy this. Rebecca is amazingly light on her feet and soon we both get into the swing of it. I barely notice that others have stopped dancing to watch us. Only when the song finishes and I hear the cheer do I see the people clapping around us, and both Yuugi's and Rebecca's grandpas cheering at our dancing. I'm almost bright red with embarrassment, and so is Rebecca as our applause finishes. Suddenly I spot Yuugi and Seto sneak back into the hall and sit at the table. I almost laugh as I see how much of a mess Yuugi's hair is.

"Do you want another dance or shall we see how uncomfortable we can make Yuugi and Seto?" Rebecca whispered to me as I turned to look at her.

"If we want to make them feel uncomfortable we ought to go now, we can dance again later," I told her with a smile, and was rewarded with one back. We hurried back to the table as Yuugi's grandpa asked the good strategic question.

"So did you find your keys, Seto?"

"Yeah they were under the seat in the car," Seto replied whilst shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I've got a headache, I'm going to get some fresh air," Yuugi suddenly announced as he stood up. Seto was about to stand up as well but Yuugi put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a glare causing Seto to slump back down in the chair.

"What's happened between you two?" I ask as soon as Yuugi's out of hearing range desperate to know what's caused the two people I now consider the most important people in my life to fight. I've no shame in admitting that they are the closest thing I can remember having as normal parents, as messed up as it sounds I kinda think of Yuugi as a cool mum and Seto the workaholic dad making me the kid in our family but that's how it works for us. It scares me, the thought of loosing Yuugi, whatever happens he will always be family to me now.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Seto told me with a small smile as he leant on the table. I noticed a slight bruise starting to form on flesh just visible under Seto's collar and guessed whatever had happened was bad enough for Yuugi to actually lash out at my brother. Yuugi never hurt Seto, admittedly Seto had hurt Yuugi a few times but that was by accident and he always got very apologetic afterwards.

"Don't worry? Yuugi gave you a glare worthy of Yami and you look the most depressed I've seen you in years!" I realised I'd raised my voice when I saw people looking round at us.

"Thank you so much for announcing that, Mokuba," Seto replied in a voice that warned me another outburst would not be tolerated.

"What's going on between you and Yuugi?" I hissed, fixing Seto with one of the infamous Kaiba glares. I love being able to glare and smirk like that, it's probably the best family trait me and Seto have, other than height. Yeah I'm starting to grow a lot taller now, I've put on an inch in the last two weeks which made Yuugi laugh when I told him. He told me I was becoming as handsome as my big brother which I think is one of the nicest compliments I've ever got, especially when Yuugi then took me out to get a new suit for the dinner tonight and presented me to Seto after that. He'd asked if Seto agreed that I was becoming a very handsome young man and I felt so proud when my big brother agreed with the smile he always seemed to have since he started dating Yuugi.

"We just had a little disagreement about something," Seto replied holding my gaze with a definite edge to his voice.

"I'll go talk to Yuugi," Yuugi's grandpa said as he stood up and started walking away from the table. Seto coughed to gain his attention and held out the car keys.

"In case it's cold out there," he said with a small smile. My big brother always puts Yuugi's comfort above his own problems like that; I'm pleased he cares about others now, even Yuugi's friend. He still calls Joey a puppy or mutt but he's definitely friendlier towards them.

-------- --------

Yuugi's point of view – out in the car park

My head still killed from where Seto had hit it against the wall. I knew it was an accident but it really hurt.

_Flashback – normal point of view_

_Seto undid Yuugi's top slowly and began kissing down from his neck. He stopped at the collar bone and left a slight mark as he usually did, Yuugi was his and no one else's. As he moved slightly lower he heard a crash and Yuugi yelped causing Seto to jump. Yuugi's fist connected with his shoulder hard and Seto fell backwards._

_"You hit my head against the wall," Yuugi hissed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Seto reached forward to try and help. "Leave it," was the reply he gained with a rather vicious glare._

_Seto let his eyes fall to the ground and hung his head. He really hated hurting Yuugi though he seemed to have knack for it, though Yuugi hadn't responded this badly to it before. Usually he would forgive Seto after an apology and they'd continue with whatever had been interrupted but it seemed this time would be different._

_"Shit," Seto heard muttered and looked up to see drying blood on Yuugi's hand, and the nail in the back wall that must be the cause of Yuugi's pain. Seto pulled his knees up and hid his face in his hands feeling very sorry for himself. "We might as well go back to the others," Yuugi muttered as he stood up and walked past Seto. "You coming?"_

_"Of course," Seto replied after blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall._

_End flashback_

I wiped away the tears at remembering how broken Seto had looked when I'd snapped at him telling him not to help me. Seto hadn't meant to hurt me and had been trying to make me feel better when he reached out.

It had been sweet when I had first noticed Seto's clumsiness around me but sometimes it got me hurt. My pain hurt Seto as well, especially when he was the cause. It had been amusing to see the CEO of Kaiba corp. tripping over his own feet when he was around me. I knew it was my presence that made him like that, but I don't know if I still think it's sweet or dangerous. One day he's really going to hurt me, maybe even land me in hospital.

The pain in the back of my head is starting to dull now and I think it's due to the rain that's soaking through my hair, washing away the blood. I hope I haven't stained the suit. The rain is so refreshing, so I pull off the jacket I'm wearing to let the rain soak through my shirt, cooling me down. I hadn't realised I was so warm until now. I look straight up into the sky and feel the rain hitting my face. It's such a nice feeling, like the first date me and Seto had. We went to the park and Seto had given me his coat, the big white one he always seems to wear, to shield me from the rain. It was way to big making us both laugh and I fell over it loads. Seto carried me home wrapped in that coat and I think I love that coat almost as much as I love Seto. He always wears it and I've ended up wrapped up in it more times than I can remember. I think I've been huddled under it more times than Mokuba has which says a lot.

"Yuugi, put your jacket back on before you catch a cold," I hear yelled across the car park and look to see grandpa walking towards me. I smile at him before slinging the jacket around my shoulders to keep in some warmth.

"What are you doing out here, grandpa?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"I came to talk to you, Seto looks more down in the dumps than ever and you didn't seem much chirpier." My grandpa certainly has a way of putting things bluntly but sometimes that's just what you need.

"Yeah, I really upset him, didn't I," I mutter looking down at the ground. I look back up to see my grandpa watching me carefully.

"Come and sit in the car with me, you can tell me what happened." I look at him quizzically, I remember Seto locking the car before we left the car park. "Your boyfriend gave me the keys." I smiled as I heard him called my boyfriend. I may not be anywhere near as possessive as Seto but that doesn't stop me feeling good when Seto's referred to as mine.

The car felt nice as we both sat in the back. I let my jacket fall onto the driver's seat and make it a bit wet. Seto had to drive us home tonight but the seat should be dry by that time. It was then my eyes fell on his white coat in the front seat I'd forgotten that had been in the car. I leant over to grab it and pulled it over me, inhaling the scent that could only be described as Seto. Leaning back in the seat I cuddled up in the coat like I'd done so many times before and looked over at my grandpa. He was grinning in a way that just made me smile back. I felt relaxed just touching Seto's coat, like I did when Seto held me; his warm arms wrapped around me, protecting me, claiming me.

"You really care about him, what happened?"

"Just an accident," I can't keep anything from my grandpa, he'd actually made me tell him the first time I slept with Seto. Admittedly the fact I couldn't sit down without wincing may have been the cause of his questions on the subject.

"Yuugi?" he gave me that warning look I always know will make me tell him.

"Well, I just got my head knocked against a wall and it hurt a lot so I ended up snapping at Seto and I know I really hurt his feelings cause I wouldn't let him help." I stared at the floor of the car as I felt my grandpa watching me.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah fine, the rain kinda helped get rid of the pain."

"That's good then you can come and apologise to your very unhappy and concerned friend."

"Ok," I sighed, "in a minute." I snuggled down more into the warmth of the coat, closing my eyes, and heard my grandpa mutter something about teenagers and could picture him shaking his head. I grinned at the thought as I felt sleep tug at me. That must be the effects of having my head hit that hard, I thought distractedly before the coat was pulled away and a cold breeze entered the car.

"Sorry Yuugi, now before Seto feels even worse."

"No," I managed to mew out, refusing to open my eyes. I felt the car door I was leaning against be opened and my grandpa dragged me to a standing position as I opened my eyes. "Fine."

-------- --------

The dinner table – Seto's point of view

I feel so bad. I must have really hurt him. What if he doesn't forgive me? I hurt him so much, why am I so clumsy? I'm not usually clumsy, it's only when I'm around Yuugi. I get so nervous around him, I always wonder what he thinks about me and I guess now I've screwed it up because of this damn nervousness. Why can't I hold it together? Mokuba's glaring daggers at me across the table; I guess he blames me too. He really cares about Yuugi, I guess Yuugi's like family to us both now, and now I've messed it all up. I've been stupid enough to let the best thing that's ever happened to either of us disappear because I'm useless. I really am. The one thing I care about most in my life, other than Mokuba, I've hurt and caused to go away. Yuugi probably hates me now.

"Seto?" I look up, straight into a pair of very familiar amethyst eyes. I see a brief smile cross the lips of my Yuugi. Then I feel his lips on mine in a brief but very meaningful kiss. "Sorry," he whispered as he pulled himself into my lap.

"I should be the one apologising, not you," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him.

"Tough, I apologised first," he muttered into my chest. "Now let me sleep I feel exhausted."

"Fine," I said with probably the biggest smile I've had all day. I should have had more faith in my Yuugi, I think he loves me as much as I love him. Mokuba looks happy that we've made up and has a huge smile on his face now. I'm also pretty certain Rebecca's looking rather happy, but I think that's because she's holding hands with Mokuba under the table. Yuugi was right about those two getting on well together. Maybe I should pay more attention to his matchmaking skills, they've worked for Mokuba and Rebecca not to mention me and him.

I can feel Yuugi's evened out breathing against my chest through the shirt and smile. He's back where he belongs, in my arms.

-------- --------

The dance floor – Mokuba's point of view

I think I'm actually enjoying this dancing thing now. I'm pretty awful but Rebecca's amazing, she's kinda leading me through the whole thing which is good. Seto and Yuugi are dancing too and they look pretty funny. They're not dancing as a couple quite like we are; the height difference kinda makes it hard so they're just holding hands. It's an amusing sight to watch but I'm too busy trying to follow Rebecca to really care.

Rebecca's funny and cute, I don't know why I disliked her at the beginning of the evening. I wonder if she'd like to go out with me sometime?

-------- --------

The car – Seto's point of view

The others were still having fun so I decided to take Yuugi out to the car on my own and wait for them there. I'm worried that I may have actually given Yuugi some kind of mental damage because he's fallen asleep twice this evening, although I'm feeling tired too.

I open the passenger side door to the car and slip into the seat holding Yuugi as gently as I can. I put him in my lap as I pull the door shut and glance around for my coat. I know I left it in the car. There it is on the back seat. I smile as I realise Yuugi must have had it earlier when he was in the car with his grandpa. I wrap it around Yuugi as I've done so many times before and see a smile spread across his sleeping face.

"Seto," I hear said gently and smile. Yuugi looks so beautiful in his sleep. I lean across my seat to find my cd player. I could tell I'd be here for a while so I might as well listen to music, and if it wakes Yuugi up so we can chat all the better. As I leant over I put a hand on the driver's seat, where Yuugi's jacket still lay from earlier, and heard it squelch.

"Yuugi," I said whilst shaking him awake. As his eyes began to open blearily I hid my smile.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked, obviously not in the mood to talk but I wasn't interested in talking. I moved him onto the driver's seat and kissed him. I heard a satisfying squelch but ignored.

"We should have enough time before anyone else leaves to finish what we started earlier," I told him before another kiss. If I have my way Yuugi's going to be rather sore tomorrow but I still can't resist making him suffer with the wet chair.

* * *

Heva: It could have been worse hope you liked it please review they make me happy and I have the worst headache in the world and three days of work to catch up on so I'm going to be really depressed next week so please be nice 


End file.
